


Life's Too Short (Somewhere Only We Know)

by AStreamOfHarmony



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: A little bit of shulienne, At least I think it's sad..., CALL THE MIDWIFE!, Character Death, F/M, Patrick Turner - Freeform, Sad, Shelagh Turner - Freeform, Somewhere Only We Know (Lily Allen), Song fic, Timothy Turner - Freeform, Turnadette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStreamOfHarmony/pseuds/AStreamOfHarmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mum. You can't leave me!" The boy sobbed. "I'm…sorry…Tim-o-thy." She whispered, a small tear rolling down her slack cheek. All rights go to Jennifer Worth and Heidi Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Too Short (Somewhere Only We Know)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intended to be accompanied by the song: Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen.

The creases around his eyes were a sign of exhaustion and utter heartache. He sighed ever so slightly before entering the room. She lay there in the hospital bed, her frame scrawny and emaciated. How had he let this happen? To his own wife? He was a Doctor, he should have seen the symptoms.

 

 

_I walked across,_

_an empty land._

_I knew the path way like the back of my hand._

_I felt the Earth,_

_beneath my feet._

_Sat by the river and it made me complete._

 

 

He sat beside her, startling her eyes into opening. Large black-grey bags drooped just below those once bright green pools. His hand reached for hers, and suddenly the calming even beats on the heart monitor were slowing. Slowing dangerously. No. Not yet. This couldn't happen now. She's to young.

 

 

_Oh, simple thing,_

_where have you gone?_

_I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on._

 

 

"Shelagh!" The man hit the 'help' button forcefully, before rushing back to his wife. He called for Sister Julienne and Timothy, his son, and any one else who would come and help.

 

 

_I came across,_

_a fallen tree._

_I felt the branches of it looking at me._

_Is this the place,_

_we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 

 

"Don't Pat-rick…There isn't…any-thing…you can…do." Her voice was small and wispy. Patrick stared at her. It was the first time she had spoken in days.

 

 

_Oh, simple thing,_

_where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

 

 

He clasped her hand in his, giving it the gentlest squeeze. It was time. Time for the pain to stop. Time for her to rest. Time for her to meet Him. Patrick could just imagine her flying around up there with Him. God.

 

 

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_talk about it somewhere only we know._

_This could be the end of everything,_

_so why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

 

 

Timothy stumbled into the room, panic struck on his face. "Mum?" For the first time ever he addressed her as his mother. Not Sister Bernadette, not Shelagh. _Mum_. For the first time in years he had addressed someone as his mum.

 

 

_Somewhere only we know._

 

 

"Mum. You can't leave me!" The boy sobbed.

"I'm…sorry……Tim-o-thy." She whispered, a small tear rolling down her slack cheek. The angels were already here to take her. Take her to meet Him. Take her away. They sang to the family, but it came as no comfort.

 

 

_Oh, simple thing,_

_where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on._

_So tell me when,_

_you're gonna let me in._

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

 

 

The nurse rushed in. The heart monitor was even slower and the gap between beats was growing. The nurse shook her head, before solemnly leaving. Letting the family have their finale moments. Before yet another life would be taken away.

 

 

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_talk about it somewhere only we know._

_This could be the end of everything,_

_so why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

 

 

"I love you…Pat-rick. I love you…Tim-o-thy. I love you…Sister…Juli-enne." Even though the Sister wasn't there she got a goodbye. She was like a mother to Shelagh.

Timothy was crying and Patrick couldn't breath. It was all happening to quickly.

One gasp was all it took. The heart monitor silenced. The room went quiet. The stench of death appeared.

A life too short, but "Goodbye Shelagh. You've gone ' **Somewhere only we know**.' "

 

**_End._ **


End file.
